1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which plays and displays a content video transmitted from the outside, an apparatus for providing a content video and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, an apparatus for providing a content video and control methods thereof which provide various users' preferences, opinions and other information for a predetermined content video.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal, which is input from an external image supply source by various methods, and displays an image on a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, based on the processed image signal. A display apparatus which is provided to users may include a TV or a monitor. For example, a display apparatus which is realized as a TV may provide an image of a desired broadcasting channel by processing a broadcasting signal transmitted by transmission equipment of a broadcasting station through various processing operations such as tuning and decoding operations, or may receive a digital content video from a streaming server and display the video.
If the display apparatus receives a content video from a streaming server and displays the content video, the content video may have a large quantity of data due to various features, such as contents, type, resolution and picture quality. For example, if the content video is a movie, a normal playing time typically exceeds one hour. If the content video is a high-resolution and high-quality video, the data quantity increases relatively. Even if communication conditions for the display apparatus and the streaming server guarantee a fast transmission speed, a large content video causes various problems regarding downloading time from the streaming server to the display apparatus, communication traffic at the time of downloading the content video, a system load to the display apparatus and the streaming server due to the downloading, etc.
Thus, the streaming server additionally provides an image belonging to a part of an entire playing section of the content video, i.e., a preview image. Prior to the reception of the content video, the display apparatus receives the preview image of the content video and provides a user with the preview image to enable a user to determine whether to receive, play and display the content video in the display apparatus.